The Jungle Way Of Living
This is the first episode of Survivor: Congo Challenges Reward/Immunity Challenge: It's a Long Way to the Top One by one in pairs, tribes have to make their way up a four-story high tower. On each of the floors, the pairs will throw three crates down the tower that are filled with sandbags. Once all four levels of crates have been thrown down, one pair will collect the sandbags and throw them into six holes. A flag will be raised when the holes are filled. Reward: Tribal Immunity and flint Winner: Luba Story Day 1 Day one starts with amazing shots of the beautiful Congo. Animals and the big rain-forest is shown to the viewers, as Jeff promises we are bound to an exciting season, full of characters. he starts presenting the Bantu tribe. Abbie talks about how she loves Survivor and how she knows she is a loud-mouth, so she will be careful with that, but in the end, is who she is. Russell talks about how in real life he is all about justice, but in this game he is ready to play dirty and he is going for the prize. Sam goes on to talk about how he never thought he would be playing Survivor this time at his life, it's a dream come true and a third-age experience for him. The other tribe is the Luba tribe. Sidney says she is lost in her life, and hopes Survivor will help her solve things out, it's just a social experience for her. Yana says she is a very demanding and controlling person, but she also says she is smart and great at logical thinking, and that Survivor is just a big puzzle for her. Emily is also a big fan of the show and believes she has all the three aspects needed to win the game, she just hopes a little bit of luck will be by her side during her journey. Jeff keeps talking about they will have to build a society in the middle of Congo, and how first impressions are already forming. At the Bantu tribe, Sawyer notices a motherly woman and talks about how his style of play will be aggressive and she could be a good pawn for him. Chirsta goes on to say that as an architect, she pays attention to every detail, and already feels like she can't trust Sawyer, as he seems like will play the "Russell Hantz game". At the Luba tribe, Finn says he is very excited to play the game and that he already noticed a very good looking guy on his tribe, and totally feels like he can manipulate him to play in his favor. Adam says how often people have misinterpretations of him, and that he is more than a pretty face and body, he is studying Medicine and is ready to prove everyone wrong, but he also says he doesn't care about people underestimating him, he actually likes it. Jeff says his famous lines, and he have two more confessional before the big opening. Neil talks about his crazy lifestyle and how he loves the idea of playing such a wild game, but he will play it with his heart. Leann says she is really to play roughly, and she doesn't care about what other people think of her, she wants and needs the money. After the big opening, the castaways arrive at their destination, surrounded by the jungle, Jeff Probst awaits them to welcome them to the game. Trish confesses she is super happy to be taking part in this experience, because as a social worker, this social experiment leaves her excited. Jeff asks the castaways questions about how they are feeling about the game and the tribes, which leads to Abbie saying she feels a little bit concerned about the physical ability of her tribe, leaving everyone shocked, and Sawyer confesses he already knows Abbie will be a wild card during the season, and that he will want her close. We also have a scene of Finn motivating his tribe and then Trish saying she doesn't want any twist to hit them soon. However, Jeff talks that they must select tribe leaders, as they will have important roles in the game and will already receive a chore to do. Morgan talks to her tribe she would be willing to be the leader and confesses she wants to show that a strong woman can lead a tribe. Russell believes he is a good leader, but wants to stay out of the spotlight, so he lets Morgan take it. Morgan receives a note and confesses again about how her tribe is putting their trust in her, and she doesn't want to fail them. At Luba, no one wants to lead the tribe, but Yana says she is almost volunteering to get that note. in the end, Erik proposes that they vote, and the castaways vote and choose him, Emily confesses she chose him because he was the only one to at least voice out an idea at first. LUBA It's day one at Luba and the castaways arrive and start introducing themselves. Erik says he is a little uneasy about being the leader, but how he was forced this position, he is ready to do his best. Emily and Neil are selcted to start the fire as they say they tried it before. Adam, Erik, Tyler, Sidney and Yana are going to work on the shelter, while Trish, Marcy and Finn work on weaving. Finn says about how obvious the chore decision was, leaving the alpha males to build the shelter and the weakest ones isolated at camp. the shelter people work very well under Erik's leadership, and quickly him, Tyler and Adam bond and Erik then proposes them an alliance, which the boys agree to, as Adam says Erik and Tyler seem really nice and down to earth guys. Yana notices that and comments it with Sidney, Sidney plays along, but confesses about how Yana is overreacting, but Yana mantains her opinion and worries about the boys. At the main camp, Trish, Marcy and Finn watch the others work, and they talk about the pretty boys they have on the tribe, as Marcy has a confessional only about it, then Finn changes the subject to talk about how they are already being excluded, Marcy agrees and finn has plans to make an outcast alliance. While making fire, Emily gets to know Neil better and says that even if he is a quirky dude, he seems like a honest person and someone she sees herself playing with. Neil talks about how Emily is a pretty girl, and how cool she is and how he wasn't expecting that. After some time, they get fire, leaving the whole tribe shocked and happy. Nail has a final confessional, talking about how Survivor is already being better than what he expected, he is loving every second of it. BANTU At Bantu, the tribes arrive at their camp and congratulates Morgan on being the leader. Morgan decides the chores everyone will be doing and the tribe decides that Sawyer, Cody, Morgan and Russell will be the shelter people, with the help from the architect Christa, while Sam, Hope and Leann work on weaving and Anthony and Abbie go search for the water source and other supplies. Anthony and Abbie talk on the way and Anthony confesses he is a perfectionist and a rather quiet person, the total opposite from Abbie, who screams while she talks. Abbie says she already feels judged by her tribemates, but promises she won't give up that easily. At the main area of camp, Sam opens up to the two women that are with her, and while Hope loves Sam's histories, Leann confesses she is hating everything the florist is saying, but she pretends she is listening. Sam notices that Leann is not very interested and stops talking a little and the confessional says that he is worried his big heart and personality will irritate people. The shelter people work well under Christa's instructions about the shelter layout, as she confesses she is loving to have an important role in the tribe, but while getting wood alone, Saywer decides to search for the hidden idol. He tries getting something, but fails at it, and Russell observes everything and is intrigued by the boy, so he goes for an alliance with him, Saywer accepts, not knowing Russell already doesn't trust him and proposes bringing Morgan and Cody along. They talk with Cody and Morgan and they accept the alliance, Cody talks about how things seem to be setting right at his camp so far, he has an alliance and everyone is working well together. Day 2 LUBA It's morning at the Luba camp, and Adam says they had a great first night, as everything worked out well for the tribe. Trish, Yana and Finn are making the tribe's breakfast and Finn makes the girl laugh at his lack of cooking knowledge. But then again, he changes the subject to the game talk, and says he is worried abut the alpha males, and Yana totally agrees with him, as she already knows they have an alliance, making the three of them unsure about the three boys. BANTU At Bantu the first night wasn't that great, as in the morning we hear Abbie complaining about the fire situation. On a river, Christa, Russell and Anthony talk about each other lives and find a lot in common, as they are on their thirtys and everything else. Russell proposes an alliance and the two of them accept. Christa shares her insecurities towards Sawyer and then Russell confesses he is getting in an alliance with everyone on the tribe, just to make sure he has everything under his control. Day 3 It's time for the challenge and the two tribes arrive at the a giant area in the middle of the jungle, where two big colored towers are seen. Jeff explains the challenge and they are ready to start. The first pair for Bantu is Leann and Abbie, and for Luba we have Trish and Neil. At the first stage, Trish and Neil take the lead for Luba, but Bantu is right behind them. the second pair for Luba is Marcy and Emily, while trying to make up some time, Hope and Christa run for Bantu. Marcy slows down for Luba, which leads to the Bantu girls getting the lead of the challenge on the way down, but the race is still neck to neck. the third pair for Bantu is Russell and Sawyer and for Luba we have Yana and Sidney. Bantu expands their lead in the third leg, as Yana and Sidney lack behind. the fourth pair for Bantu, going to the highest station is Morgan and Cody, as they fly over the course. A little bit behind, we have Tyler and Adam running for Luba, as they also fly over the course, trying to win some time. In the end, bantu still arrives first with a medium lead, and Sam and Anthony proceed to collect the sandbags, and after some minutes, Erik and Finn also start to pick up the sand bags for Luba. Anthony will be throwing for Bantu, trying to maintain the lead, while Erik will be throwing for Luba. Erik quickly scores two points, winning the lead back to Luba, while Anthony can't seem to get it right with the tossing. Erik scores number three and four, which leaves Bantu worried Sam tries to score a point and miraculously does so, but it's too late as Erik scores the final two points and wins the challenge for Luba. BANTU Coming back to camp, Anthony apologizes for his performance at the challenge, but Morgan as a leader believes he shouldn't have volunteered to be the throwing man if he couldn't do it. As soon as Anthony goes for a walk alone, Abbie makes sure everyone on the tribe knows her goal is to get rid of Anthony, for being the weakest, that calls Sawyer attention, and also Christa's. So, Christa, Russell, Anthony and Sam meet to discuss the vote and they believe Abbie should be the first one to go, for being the loudest and weakest. Right after that, Russell meets with Sawyer, Cody and Morgan and Sawyer pushes for Anthony to leave, which is okay for everyone else. Sawyer then meets with Abbie and makes a final two deal with the girl and promises to keep her safe in the game. We then see Chirsta talking with Hope and Leann about voting out Abbie, but Leann seems not to be willing to do it. Then Russell is seen talking to everyone and seems like he will be the deciding factor on who goes and who stays. At Tribla Council is made clear the two targets are Anthony and Abbie, but in the end, Anthony goes home in a 7-3 vote. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... Author's Notes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Survivor: Congo